True Sacrifice
by InfenalConundrum
Summary: The only way to be selfless is to experience true sacrifice.


**Please** Read:

It has been a few years since I have picked up writing so I would appreciate reviews, especially those pertaining to mistakes or feedback. I want to learn how to better my writing. I am in search of a beta for proof reading, until I get back into the swing of things.

**WARNING: This chapter and the next may be a little darker than most. It does have character death, but not too much detail on the subject. It will not stay like this but for now the warning is posted to be on the safe side.**

**True Sacrifice: Chapter One: Dark Descent**

Eight years. Eight years of love and loss, of adventures and heartbreak. It had all lead up to this moment, this once perfect sunny day. Even if the attack had been launched in surprise they had thought they had been prepared. They had thought that they were ready. They had been so very wrong.

Hoards upon hoards descended on them. Minutes, hours, days, how long the battle lasted no one was aware of- solemnly they new they were no where closer to the hanyou than beginning. The hentia monk always one for giving advice or encouragement was dieing. So much poison tainted his being that even if they won this battle- which no one was hopeful for at the moment, he knew he would die this day. Stealing a glance towards the slayer, he felt his heart skip - an occurrence that had happened since the moment that he had first laid his violet eyes upon her. He could feel no shame for dieing for such a precious person, nohesitation if he could spare her life. He turned back to the void demoness, and pulled his Wind Tunnel free.

x

Sango looked at her lover in despair, blood pooled in her throat from the impact of the last demon that had managed to get too close. If it had not been for Kirara taking the brunt of the impact her head would have been severed from her body. As it stands Kirara would never see another battle- the hell cat had died for her mistress. She screamed her anger , her outrage at her fate as she once again sent hiraikotsu propelling towards her brother. She no longer felt that the fates would spare him, at least not after the murder of thekitsune. She could only hope now that it would be by her own hand, that he departed from this world.

x

Koga and Ginta were the only members left of the Northern Wolf Tribe. His newly claimed mate Ayame had not been spared by the wind witch. He had watched almost paralyzed as the blades tore through the field, too fast for even most youkias' eyes to see. The look in her eyes as she realized there was no escape, tore through his very soul. His howls of grief and desperation had been lost among the roar of battle.

His grudge renewed with vigor and hate, he and his packmate repeatedly tried to out maneuver her, but to no avail- no one could contain the wind. No one except for their opponent. He had yet to join the battle, though he stayed on the sidelines. He had begrudged himself of his puppets, the true Naraku stood nearly a mile away- he would not miss his enemies down fall. His smirk never leaving his face as he watched all of theInu-Tachi coming closer and closer to their death. To him it was just an added bonus that the Prince of the West as well as the Prince of the North had decided to join into the fray. After consuming their bodies and power no one would be able to stop him- with or without the Shikon Jewel. His smirk continued to grow, as he saw the wolf punted across the field. It was only time now.

x

His mad cackle was heard throughout the battle, setting everyone's nerves on edge. Especially a very emotional hanyou. "Windscar" was repeated time and time again, as Inuyasha jumped over one youkia only to slice through three more. His breath came in ragged pants, as he dodged, blocked and parried. He swung his sword with the same careless abandon that he was known for- thankfully his lack of proper training was paying off. He was always managing to find purchase in the flesh of his enemy.

He swore under his breath as the wound in his back made itself apparent. The tears that drew to his eyes he no longer tried to wipe away, as the thought of Kikyou's arrow finding purchase above his left shoulder blade came to the forefront of his mind. In the end, as Kikyou had launched her attack, Kagome had launched one of her own. Before the purification arrown could hit him, its power disappeared along with her life.

No matter what anyone thought, he truly did love both of the women. Perhaps he was not the most loyal Inuto either, but that could not stop the way that his heart felt for them .He knew, no matter the outcome, he would never be able to escape this day- that memory would haunt him to his very grave. He did not honestly know how he would handle this situation, luckily for Kikyou, if their group did not get a break, he would soon keep his promise.

x

Kagome still lay motionless on the ground, as AhUn viscously protected the girl. Even the fearful Jaken held his ground by the dragons' muscular leg as all sent violent jets of flame at anything that came too close. Rarely had the three strayed without orders, but they had needed none. The girl had selflessly put her body in front of Rin's, while still being under the shock of having her completed soul back. She had not thought of herself, and for that she had gained three allies this day. One a bit more hesitant that the others but the Kappa refused to look at his lord if he let the girl perish.

AhUn snarled their displeasure as a rouge Neko demon charged them. Her claws finding purchase under theirarmored emerald dragon backed away from the young ningen as he reared trying to shake the feline off of its rump. Finally with an awkward twist their maw they found purchase in the tiger's shoulder tearing thepossessed creature apart. With a roar of its victory they returned to their charge, their mane still standing on end with their challenge.

x

Sesshomaru had long ago given up fighting this battle in his humanoid form. The massive beast sank his fangs into anything that ventured close, all the while sending out burst of his jyaki destroying lesser youkiaanywhere near its range. He snarled as he ran trying to get closer to the dark hanyou, the screams of those found under his paws were not unheard, instead they only seemed to fuel his bloodlust. He was a patient creature by nature, but he knew if they did not broach Naraku soon, they would die, and he would NOT die by the cursed Hanyou or his minions. He was the royal prince of the West, sired by the famed Inu no Tashio, he could not and would not be bested. Once more a neko from the traitorous Southern Lands dared to meet him in battle. He had always hated cats, now he had a reason to wipe their entire species off of his lands.

x

Inuyasha chuckled as his brother spit out tufts of the Tora's fur. His eyes left the form only to scan the battlefield. In all of his years, he had never felt so shaken by an enemy. They continued to pour out from the forests surrounding the field, demons humans it did not matter. Naraku had drawn many to his cause whether out of fear or payment he did not care. They were going to lose. Thousands to only their eleven, not even including Kagome who had yet to recover. The wench had better wake up soon, was all he had to say on the matter.

x

Groggily sapphire eyes started to open. She could feel her mind, swimming and her entire body was on fire, the demons around them causing her powers to continuously surge. One hum of pain caused her to focus her eyes to her left. Jaken? What was he doing here? Yet there he was caught in between fighting off some insect demon and trying to escape her constantly flaring powers. She giggled, she never knew the toad had it in him.

x

Bringing her self under control once more, she rolled onto her knees. In the moment her knees made contact so did her eyes. Kagome did not have to glance down to know that her leg was broken, she did not have to think on how it happened, and she knew in less than a heart beat, that they were all going to die. Tears that she no longer allowed to flow flared down her eyes. Her heart broke as each and everyone of her friends, even the stoic Inu demon, was fighting a battle that they were destined to lose.

A nuzzle to her neck had her glancing into two sets of yellowish eyes. Anguish met resistance. One of the heads breaking away to nuzzle the tears from her cheek before rejoining his brother. She smiled as she looked over the dragon. " Rin?" she questioned, only for one of the heads to raise as if pointing to the forest behind her. She nodded her head, the girl had been saved. "Can you help me, I cannot stand?" She whispered. Both heads reached around the girl, allowing her to raise with the support of the their thick scaly necks.

Marveling once more over their almost silky yet diamond hard scales, she turned once more to the battlefield. "What can we do boys, what can we do to stop this?" She questioned. Au returned to stare at the miko, asUn snarled at the battlefield. Kagome could not avert her eyes, at the intense burn that filled her vision. Theiryouki rose up, as if to embrace her, setting her miko powers in an uproar. The dragon had always surprisedher since her return to the Fuedal Era. There would never back down, and they had never allowed her to break. She owed them her life on several occasions.

She squealed in excitement, as both of them reached over her ,only to bite down on her uniform and hoasther into the air. She hissed as she landed rather roughly into the saddle, her leg bouncing into its bracers. One looked at her apologetically while the other simply snorted. " Alright, alright we fight. I will need my arrows and my sword though." She giggled as they began to rise to their full height. Both nodded, before searching the ground for her discarded weapons. She did not know which one chirped, but she could not help but compare their lumbering gallop to that of a camel she had once rode at a petting zoo. None the less she quickly decided to tie her legs into the saddle bracers- pain or no pain this was going to be rough.

x

Sesshomaru glanced back at the second roar of his beast as it rose into the air. His jaw almost dropping, almost, at the sight and sound of the miko in the saddle. He was going to kill her for touching what was his. Though their recent past had allowed them communication and even a form of diplomacy, he did not know what possessed her to think that she could over step her bounds. Shaking his massive head, he caught the drake demon who thought to catch him unaware . With one ragged toss of his head- let the lifeless form fall back to the ground.

x

Miroku and Sango had maneuvered to each other , both supporting each others exhausted frames. They were outnumbered, and corned but neither would be beaten easily. " Well Monk, have a back up plan?"Sango murmured as she struck with her Katana, twisting at the first impact to carry her momentum through to her next opponent.

" Not quite yet, my Dear Sango, you?" Miroku laughed, sweat beading down his forehead as he absorbed a few more of the demons, and dark miko. Feeling a pinch at his waist, he jerked his staff down, knocking the would be assassin unconscious. He could no longer feel his legs, the poison was effecting him quicker than he thought it would. Catching the tagji as she took another out ,that had been drawing closer to him, he quickly embraced her. " I love you" he whispered to her.

His arms left all to quickly, but her ever darkening blush would remain a while longer. She felt her spirit soar, " I love you too Miroku, I always have." Pulling hiraikotsu free from its ties , she threw it with all of herstrength. " Do not die on me Monk, you owe me a ring."

Miroku only laughed as she left his sight. He would have been happy to retire his cursed hand, and live at her side **faithfully** for the remainder of his life.

x

Koga snarled, returning to his follower's side. " What are we going to do Koga?" Ginta question, narrowly missing one of Kagura's projectiles.

" We keep fighting, do not forget the ones we lost today cub, we have work to do." Lifting his claws, he lunged at the female. As always he never got close enough, having to divert at the last moment to miss the blades of the wind. He roared his fury preparing to strike once more, only to find that his target was were all of Naraku's spawns.

Looking around him for some way to keep her from escaping, his eyes landed on his vassal. "Ginta I need a lift!" He turned using the jewel shards still embedded in his legs to propel his body forward. Sadly Ginta was not as fast as his lord, and soon found a clawed foot forcefully embedded in his face.

"Koga, a quicker warning next time!" His words went unheard, as the now air born wolf soared towards him opponents. Kagura glanced at him at the last moment, too late to block or turn away.

" You are mine, bitch. " Was the last words she would ever hear, as his claws forced their way home.

x

Inuyasha swerved to miss a dark monk's blade "Is that all ya got?" he snarled. Bringing tessaiga down on the young monk, he broke through the man's armor, incapacitating him. Feeling a pricking of reiki down his spine, he turned around only to face a youkia whose species could not be distinguished as the purificationpowers ate away at is essence. Grinning from ear to ear, he turned towards Kagome, " Bout time you got here wench, what took you so long." His eyes widened to see her new mount. " Get off of that thing before he rips you in half!''

"Inuyasha how many times have I told you since my return that if you called me a wench again I would impale you on my sword? As for AhUn, they are helping me since my leg is broken." Stroking their necks she could not stop grinning. Riding the dragon was an amazing feeling. She would have to ask Sesshomaru for permission next time, but there would be a next time- of that she had no doubt.

"Are you okay?" Though she was smiling Inuyasha could see the pain in her eyes.

"Yes Yasha I am fine, two years of training in my era has paid off I will not go down so easily." Smiling down at him, she nudged the dragons forward rejoining the sky, before her Hanyou could scent her tears.

The feeling of the winds were indescribable. The pain of its harsh sting took some getting used to but once they leveled out of the turbulence of the building storm it was truly a breath taking sight, and anincredible feeling. Grabbing her bow and an arrow from her quiver, she drew the projectile taunt. The familiar feeling of her muscles coiling, calmed her as she aimed towards the dark hanyou. " A little closer boys, and we can get his attention."

Without further prompting the dragons edged closer to the target. In one moment everything quieteneddown to nothing more of a hushed whisper, and then the arrow was released. Though she knew the barrier would protect him, she smirked at the flash or rage in his eyes as her reiki assaulted it. " Come on Naraku, fight me." She yelled her challenge. The dragons dropped lower, ever mindful of the range of his tentacles. Their fangs gleaming at the despicable creature.

"You have grown stronger girl since you left the hanyou, but I will dispatch you as quickly as I did your kit." He chuckled dropping his barrier long enough for Byakuya to exit it. The spawn simply smirked at the now fully inraged miko, and lunged through the air. Her barrier protected her at the last moment possible, before she released a blast of her powers towards him. He simply smirked dodging effortlessly out of the way.

" 'Gome, take care of Naraku! I have him." Inuyasha called, before drawing his fang.

" Agrioato, Yasha." Her voice no longer held warmth, her body was rigid with hate. The first taste of which lay within her, the very hanyou was responsible for. Pulling her sword free, her knuckles bone white, she grasped tighter to the dragons fur covered mane, before they charged forward. In less than a moment they met him, her reiki infused sword sparking with his youki infused barrier. Both looked at each other, as both pushed more and more of their power into their weapons. Crimson met white, as the blue of her iris disappeared in her holy rage. " I will be the one to kill you, Naraku. For Shippo, for Kohaku and for everyone you have ever killed or brought harm to, I will see you to the after life. May the Kami's grace me with your downfall."

"So poetic, Miko" Naraku chuckled motioned Kanna forward "you can not defeat me, nor can you save your friends. You could not even save your child. You turned your back on them as much as they did you only four years ago was it? Now look at you. You might be more skilled, but your once pure heart is no longer pure is it? You are as corrupted as I am , as Kikyou was."

" SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FILTH!" A scream broke through her mental barriers, fear returning to her in one bone chilling moment. Launching AhUn away from the Dark Hanyou, she turned her sights back towards the other side of the field. Tears of fury and pain rolled down her cheeks as Sango fell, followed closely by Mirokubefore their bodies disappeared in the flood.

She had not truly noticed the void child maneuver into position, or maybe she did, but the moment she knew her friends were gone- Kagome lost the last piece of herself in the swirl of her powers. The moment the mirror began to call for her soul, it cracked in half the void calling out in pain . Naraku growled at the now glowing priestess, her powers in rabid fluctuation.

Dropping his barrier he sprinted towards the girl, knowing this was his only chance before her powers consumed them all. Drawing his own katana, he lept into the air but the Hanyou never had his chance as a powerful youki hurtled him away. Sesshoumaru, stalked forward, his eyes in constant change between crisp golden, and murderous scarlet.

Taking in the situation around him, he noticed Inuyasha preventing anyone from closing in on their location, and the girl who was being consumed by her self. He thought she was stronger that this. "Miko gain control of yourself. You are still needed." Not stopping to see if his words had any effect Sesshomaru continued towards his target. Though his pace would not show it, his beast was howling his excitement, and vengeance. This day would be the downfall of the Hanyou.

He smirked watching Naraku peel himself from the ground, capturing both of them as well as the miko in his own barrier, he made sure there would be no escape. " You are not strong enough to defeat me,Sesshoumaru. Once I am finished with you the miko and the jewel will be mine. I will make sure the first kingdom to fall will be your own." he laughed.

"Foolish." With one last glance he attacked. As fluid as water he broke into Naraku's defences ridding him of his arm. No sooner than the appendage left his body it was reabsorbed.

" Now who is the foolish one prince?" Sesshomaru growled, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the miko, still upon **his** dragon. Her eyes never turned to him.

" If you can stand my reiki, I can make sure he cannot regain his body, but you must give me the killing blow." She whispered to him.

"Why should I honor you in this?"

" You can not defeat him without my assistance, and I will not lend you aid without taking vengeance for my lost son and friends." Was all she spoke. Silent tears ghosting her cheeks before they to were gone.

The taiyoukia looked at the girl, no woman. She was a striking warrior, her armor and weapons not of this time. He could sense her pain, almost taste it even. He could allow her this, any mother deserved it. " You have my word miko."

She nodded, and he attacked again hissing slightly at the feel of the mikos powers as the exploded around him, the aftershocks contained in his barrier. Naraku had watched the exchange with amusement, his eyes gleaming as Inuyasha was struck down. The wolf not far from it, these were his last two opponents and the world would be his.

He felt the miko unleash her powers, at the same time Sesshomaru's blade fractured his own. Naraku just chuckled. Releasing his Miasma , he smirked as Sesshomaru had to retreat from the poison. Naraku snarled but a moment later as his Miasma dissapeared once the Miko's aura contacted with it. A small smile splayed across her face as Naraku bolted forward, only to be thrown back into the barrier. Sesshomaru following his descent.

The hanyou cried out, his body caught in the ever pulsing current that was Sesshomaru. He felt for the first time the fear of defeat, sending his tentacles out to slow the process of the oncoming demon he tried to pry himself away from the barrier. Smirking Sesshomaru allowed his poison to surface into his claws as he flicked his wrist at the oncoming attack. The resulting hiss, made the predator smirk. His prey was finished. Standing before the hanyou, who could do nothing but kneel he smiled. "Come miko, your vengeance is at hand."Thetaiyoukia never let the hanyou recover, as his blade sank forward through Naraku stopping his struggles as his body was pinned to the ground beneath him.

The dragons walked forward, the assault to their youkia draining them of their strength. Laying down they allowed the small miko to slip from their back. The small whimper that escaped her drew the tai's attention. Her leg was severely fractured, but it did not hinder her as she used her sword as a crutch. Step by step she continued, each step bringing back the memories of her time in the Fuedral era. The smile of Sango, Miroku'slechorous tendencies and her sons mischievous acts. They had all lost someone to this creature, some more than others, and they had not deserved to die.

Once in front of the hanyou and beside the taiyoukia, he could smell Naraku's posion in her system. Though she had purified the Miasma it did not stop the noxious fumes from finding their way to her. He honestly did not know what he felt with this news. The pain upon the woman's shoulders was great, and here she stood shouldering the weight with grace. He nodded to her strength. " It is time Miko."

She looked at the Sesshomaru, her one true confidant since her return. He had accepted her and her need to find strength. Personally training her, whenever he took Rin to Kieada's village. She smilled at him, one that was not full of joy- only acceptance. She did not try to hide her tears, there was no point- they both knew she was going to die. Looking into Naraku's glowering eyes, she spoke " Promise me, as a sensei, you will revive my friends- I know Shippo was too far gone, but please save them. I beg this of you Sesshomaru. Once this is over I can find peace with my son in the afterlife as long as they have a chance at their lives."

She stood over the Hanyou, her sword in both hands, and drove home. The last act of Naraku was to sink his own blade into her stomach with his free hand. Then the life faded from his eyes, and the reign of Narakuended. His body turning rapidly to ash, as the miko's powers channeled their way through him -was carried by a surprisingly familiar wind to corners of the earth unknown

Falling to her knees, she grasped the Shikon jewel that resided amongst the ashes. Drawing her own from around the chain on her neck, she fused the two together. The black jewel turned pink, as she purified the evil energies away from the Tama. Coughing up blood she tried to rub it off of the jewel. "I can bring you back as well." Sesshomaru whispered. She had earned a return to this plane.

"No, my son is waiting for me, return Kikyou in my stead. The real Kikyou deserves a chance with Inuyasha." She coughed again, her eyes never leaving the trinket whose very existence was paved in blood. AhUn crawled over to the miko, wrapping her shivering body in their large scaled form.

"Do you know your wish Miko?" He had turned now, watching as the lower level demons flee without the hand of their master to guide them.

"Hai, it is time for the wish is it not?" Smiling down at the bobble, she knew what wish to make, had known it for three years. " I wish that it were gone, and that the souls inside of the jewel become one with my own. That they learn peace in my life that they could not find in their own. That we will be one in harmony once more, where separate their is only bloodshed."

The jewel in her delicate hands turned white, the blood that had coated it being absorbed into its had to turn completely from her, as her body turned white as well. Her scream drove chills down his spine, Ah and Un had to flee from her.

In the last breaking moments, the storm thundered through, soaking the blood of battle into the cursed ground. In the last moment before dawn, as the thunderstorm was hitting its peak, the light faded, as her newly crimson eyes opened once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed. For those who like suspense there should be several questions you are wanting to ask, but rest assured they will be addressed. Again feedback would be 110% appreciated, you can most likely expect another chapter in three- four days.^^


End file.
